Фразы
Подлинно умная мысль всегда иронична. (Бернард Шоу) Без автора * Короля делает свита. * Дорогу осилит идущий. (Притча о старике и путнике) * Все подвергай сомнению. * Не можешь победить — возглавь. * Зависть — самая искренняя лесть. * Смех — лекарство от всего на свете. * Не позволяй срочному вытеснить важное. * Деньги — хороший слуга, но плохой хозяин. * Играешь с кошкой — не жалуйся на царапины. * Скука опаснее для души, чем риск для тела. («Приключения принца Флоризеля») * То что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. * Если человек хочет поверить, то он поверит. * Бойся своих желаний — они могут исполниться. (Притча о медведе) * У вас есть паруса, а вы вцепились в якорь... (Конфуций) * В любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши. * Рассвета можно достигнуть только тропою ночи. (Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом) * Бизнесом управляют две силы: страх и жадность. * Дороги созданы ради странствий, а не ради цели. * Нельзя забывать, что деньги не цель, а средство. * Нет такой ситуации, которая не может стать еще хуже. * Если ты женщину насмешил, то она уже наполовину твоя. * Роковая женщина — это женщина, которая меняет судьбу. * Слабые мстят, сильные прощают, счастливые — забывают. * Успех — это успеть стать таким, каким ты должен быть. * Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. * Черной кошке все равно, что о ней думают серые мышки. * Богат не тот, у кого много денег, а тот, кому хватает. * Чем круче внедорожник, тем дольше бежать за трактором. * Вместо того, чтобы ругать темноту, нужно зажечь фонарь. (Вместо того, чтобы клясть дождь, стоит купить зонтик) * Не ищите женщин, ищите деньги. Женщины найдут вас сами. * Стакан может быть наполовину пуст или наполовину полон. * Не бойся прощаться с тем, что не делает тебя счастливым. * Жить надо так, чтобы о твоих успехах рассказывали другие. * Кто не хочет — ищет причины, кто хочет — ищет возможности. * Тому, кто все время работает, некогда зарабатывать деньги. * Зарабатывать много не сложно, если тебе только это и нужно. * Только дойдя до конца понимаешь, с чего надо было начинать. * Сильный не тот, кто не падает, а тот, кто умеет подниматься. * Если кто-то долго мучается, то он всегда виноват в этом сам. * Легкая придурковатость делает человека практически неуязвимым. * Покаяться никогда не поздно, а вот согрешить можно и опоздать. * Никто не даст за вас ни на грош больше, чем вы себя цените сами. * Есть только две уважительные причины для отсутствия: смерть и роды. * Если проблему можно решить за деньги, то это не проблема, а расходы. * Когда игра заканчивается, король и пешка падают в одну и ту же коробку. (Итальянская пословица) * Когда ты проиграл — просто улыбнись. Победитель потеряет вкус победы. * Ты никогда не достигнешь цели, если будешь идти только в солнечные дни. * Легко срубить упавшее дерево, легко додуматься до того, что уже придумано. (Корейская пословица?) * Умный знает, как выйти из сложной ситуации. Мудрый — как в нее не попасть. * Хороший учитель показывает, куда смотреть, но не объясняет, что нужно видеть. * Даже самая лучшая французская девушка не может дать больше, чем она может дать. * Единственное, что вы всегда можете изменить в жизни — это свое отношение к ней. * Когда мы действуем на пределе наших возможностей, наши возможности расширяются. * Настоящий друг — это тот, кто поможет скинуть труп в реку, не задавая вопросов. * Тот, кто всегда был успешен в любви, не имеет о ней ни малейшего представления. * В жизни вы получаете не то, чего вы достойны, а то, о чем вы успели договориться. * Успехов в жизни нужно добиваться так, чтобы вместо тебя о них рассказывали другие. * Твоя жизнь не так хороша, как тебе бы хотелось, но и не так плоха, как тебе кажется. * Если кто-то не оправдал ваши ожидания, то это не его вина — ведь это были ваши ожидания. * Масштаб Вашей личности определяется величиной проблемы, которая способна вывести Вас из себя. * Если вас огорчили или обидели — это не так страшно, если вы не будете постоянно об этом думать. * Если ты не делаешь ошибок, то это значит, что ты решаешь слишком простые задачи. И это большая ошибка. * Глупые мысли могут возникать как у глупых, так и у умных людей. Но умный человек отличается тем, что их не высказывает. * Господи, дай мне силы изменить то, что я могу изменить, терпение — принять то, что я изменить не могу, и мудрость, чтобы отличить одно от другого! * Every end is a new beginning. * Don't use useless assumptions. * The life begins at end of your comfort zone. * Future belongs to those who believe in the power of their dreams. * In life you get not what you deserve, you get what you negotiate. Поговорки *Талант не пропьешь *Это всего лишь деньги *Наглость — второе счастье *Все учтено могучим ураганом *Все будет хорошо. Мы узнавали *Никто не обещал, что будет легко *Гонорары я получаю в другом месте («Небо в алмазах») *Каждый видит то, что хочет видеть *Каждый борется со скукой по своему («Приключения принца Флоризеля») *Спасибо, Господи, что взял деньгами! *Я собираюсь разбогатеть. Но не сейчас! («Д'артаньян и три мушкетера») *Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет *Если вас незаслуженно обидели, вернитесь и заслужите! *Идея опередила время. Все козлы. Дайте другой глобус! (Ал.Х.) *Работа, подобная этой, не может быть закончена. Она может быть прекращена. Разные авторы * Человеческая жизнь похожа на коробку спичек, обращаться с ней серьезно смешно, а не серьезно — опасно. Акутагава Рюноскэ * Там, где нас ждут, мы всегда оказываемся точно в срок. (Пауло Коэльо) * Мне наплевать, что вы обо мне думаете... Я о вас не думаю вообще! (Коко Шанель) * Надо всегда быть радостным. Если радость кончается, то ищи, в чем ошибся. (Лев Толстой) * Тот, кто не идет вперед, движется назад. (Гёте) * Если осел тебя лягнул, не отвечай ему тем же. (Плутарх) * Тот, кто любит, должен разделить судьбу того, кого он любит. (Булгаков, Мастер Маргарита) * Обидчик либо сильнее тебя, либо слабее; если слабее, пощади его, если сильнее — себя. (Сенека) * Духовный уровень человека определяется тем, насколько он понимает кошку. (Бернард Шоу) * Доброе слово и пистолет убеждают гораздо лучше, чем просто доброе слово. (Аль Капоне) * Успех — это переход от одной неудачи у другой с возрастающим энтузиазмом. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Любой кризис — это новые возможности. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Если долго сидеть на берегу реки, то можно увидеть труп врага, проплывающий мимо. (Конфуций или Сунь Цзы) * Вовремя — это чуть поздно для радости. (Хождение за два-три моря) * Если бы я бросался из окна каждый раз, когда у меня что-нибудь не получалось, я бы всю жизнь провел в полете. (Дмитрий Нагиев) * В раю, конечно, климат получше, зато в аду гораздо более приятное общество. (Тристан Бернар) * Если тебе плюют в спину — значит ты идешь впереди. (Конфуций) * Любовь — восхитительный цветок, но требуется отвага, чтобы подойти и сорвать его на краю пропасти. (Стендаль) * Тысячи свечей можно зажечь от единственной свечи, и жизнь её не станет короче. Счастья не становится меньше, когда им делишься. (Будда) * Если Вас нет в интернете – Вас нет в бизнесе. (Билл Гейтс) * Если человек будет думать только о богатстве, он никогда не станет богатым (Рокфеллер) (Вы никогда не станете по-настоящему богаты, если будете думать только о том, чтобы больше заработать.) * Хорошие девушки ведут дневники; у плохих девушек на это нет времени. (Таллула Бэнкхед) * Удивить — значит победить. (Александр Невский) * То, что Вы можете воспринимать спокойно, больше не управляет Вами. (Конфуций) * Настоящий секрет успеха заключается в энтузиазме. (Уолтер Крайслер) * Всегда выбирайте самый трудный путь — на нем вы не встретите конкурентов. (Шарль де Голль) * Человек, словно в зеркале мир — многолик, он ничтожен и он же безмерно велик. (Омар Хайям) * Жизнь — не те дни, что прожиты, а те, что запомнились. (Леонардо да Винчи?) * Всегда найдутся эскимосы, которые возьмутся советовать жителям Бельгийского Конго, как им лучше вести себя во время особенно сильной жары. (Станислав Ежи Лец) * Лучше продолжать путь с надеждой, чем прибыть к цели. (Роберт Льюис Стивенсон) * Города надо брать обаянием. (Чингизхан?) * Вежлив бывает и палач. (Суворов) * Не столь важно, через какой портал зайти в креативное пространство внутри себя. (Е.Ю. Сазонов) * Разные религии — это по-разному оформленные двери в одно и то-же помещение, о котором строители "дверей" ничего толком не знают. (И.А.) * Никогда не мстите подлым людям. Просто станьте счастливыми и они этого не переживут. (Юрий Никулин) * Делать то, что доставляет удовольствие — значит быть свободным. (Вольтер) * Подлинно умная мысль всегда иронична. (Бернард Шоу) * Цены на бензин перестали меня беспокоить в тот момент, когда я пересел на бентли. (Роберт Дауни-младший) * Пробивайся вперед: ничто на свете не заменит настойчивости. Ее не заменит талант – нет ничего обычнее талантливых неудачников. Ее не заменит гениальность – нереализованный гений уже стал притчей во языцех. Ее не заменит хорошее образование – мир полон образованных изгоев. Всемогущи лишь настойчивость и упорство. (Рей Крок) * If God exists, I hope he has a good excuse. (Woody Allen) * You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (Mae West) * You'll never get to Heaven, if you're scared of getting high. ("Red Blooded Woman", song by Kylie Minogue) О науке и ученых * Господь изощрен, но не злонамерен. (Альберт Эйнштейн) * Наука — это колдовство, которое действует. (Курт Вонегут, Колыбель для кошки) * Все модели неправильны, но некоторые из них полезны. (All models are wrong, but some of them are useful) (Джордж Бокс, основатель департамента статистики в Висконсинском университете, США) * Гений — это 1 процент вдохновения и 99 процентов пота. (Томас Эдисон) * Эксперт — это тот, кто совершил все возможные ошибки в своей области. * Если ваша теория не встречает возражений, значит в ней мало нового. * Любая достаточно продвинутая технология неотличима от магии. (Артур Кларк) * Наука — это получение знаний и передача их новым поколениям. (Фрэнсис Бэкон, фраза процитирована в предвыборной программе президента РАН В.Е. Фортова). * Я не потерпел неудачу, я нашел 10 000 способов, которые не работают. (Томас Эдисон, изобретатель электрической лампочки, 1910 г.) * Положительные результаты экспериментов не доказывают правильность теории (пример — теория эпициклов). (М.К.) * Я думаю, что могу уверенно сказать: никто не понимает квантовую механику. (Ричард Фейнман, лауреат Нобелевской премии за достижения в области квантовой механики, цитата из "Характера физических законов", 1964 г.) * Из объяснений я ничего не понял, но постепенно привык и перестал удивляться. (Братья Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу") * Если ученый не умеет популярно объяснить восьмилетнему ребенку, чем занимается, значит он шарлатан (Курт Воннегут, "Колыбель для кошки"). (Оригинальная фраза: «Если ученый не может объяснить уборщице, которая убирается у него в лаборатории, смысл своей работы, то он сам не понимает, что он делает» — приписывается Резерфорду). * Не навязывай природе свои взгляды. Ее решения часто более совершенны. Достаточно их правильно понять. (М.К.) * Три стадии признания научной истины: первая — «это абсурд», вторая — «в этом что-то есть», третья — «это общеизвестно». (Резерфорд) * Это парадоксально, но история доказывает, что самыми эффективными, с точки зрения экономики, каждый раз оказываются проекты, в основе которых лежит не расчёт, а любопытство учёных. (Джеймс Миррлис, лауреат Нобелевской премии по экономике 1996 года) * Physics is like sex: sure, it may give some practical results, but that's not why we do it. (Richard Feynman) * Toys are not really as innocent as they look. Toys and games can be precursors of serious ideas. (Charles Eames, "The Most Influential Designer of the 20th Century" as recognized by the Industrial Designers Society of America in 1985) * The art of doing mathematics consists in finding that special case which contains all the germs of generality. (David Hilbert, Quoted in In N. Rose. Mathematical Maxims and Minims, Raleigh NC: Rome Press Inc., 1988) * The Scientist does not study nature because it is useful; he studies it because he delights in it, and he delights in it because it is beautiful. If nature were not beautiful, it would not be worth knowing, and if nature were not worth knowing, life would not be worth living. (Henri Poincaré) * Many of the students seem to get involved in relatively complicated applied work as a side effect of their Professors' need for funding and as a result lack some of the basic knowledge that is hidden in the literature from the days when computers were either unknown or a novelty. (W. G. Hoover) * If, in some cataclysm, all scientific knowledge were to be destroyed, and only one sentence passed on to the next generation of creatures, what statement would contain the most information in the fewest words? I believe it is the atomic hypothesis that all things are made of atoms — little particles that move around in perpetual motion, attracting each other when they are a little distance apart, but repelling upon being squeezed into one another. In that one sentence you will see an enormous amount of information about the world, if just a little imagination and thinking are applied. (Richard Feynman, Nobel Prize winner, 1965) Стив Джобс * Твое время ограничено. * Замечательное чувство осознавать, что ты сам строишь мир. * Не позволяйте шуму чужих мнений перебить ваш внутренний голос. * Я убежден в том, что половина того, что отделяет успешных предпринимателей от неудачников — это настойчивость. * Нет смысла нанимать толковых людей, а затем указывать, что им делать. Мы нанимаем людей, чтобы они говорили, что делать нам. * Когда-то Пабло Пикассо сказал: «Хорошие художники копируют, великие художники крадут». Мы никогда не стыдились воровать гениальные идеи у других. Альфред Нобель * Моя родина там, где я действую, а действую я везде. * Любая демократия заканчивается диктатурой подонков. * Судьбу нельзя превратить в страховой полис, даже если платить максимальные проценты. * Для успеха репутация важнее, чем чистая рубашка, потому что рубашку можно выстирать, а репутацию — никогда. Туве Янссон * В большинстве случаев конец — это начало! * Каждый человек должен совершить свои ошибки. * В обыденной жизни от гениев — одни неприятности. * Представьте, как одиноко чувствуют себя те, кого все боятся. * Я владею всем, что вижу, о чем думаю. Я владею всем миром. * Иногда всё, что нужно сделать, чтобы успокоить кого-то, это напомнить ему, что вы рядом. * Придется идти наугад. По правде сказать, я никогда не верю компасам. Тем, кто чувствует правильный путь, они только мешают. * Когда у тебя возникает желание что-то сделать, нужно немедленно принимать решение и не ждать, пока это настроение пройдет. * Жизнь страшно осложняется, когда хочешь обладать вещами, носить, держать их при себе. Вот почему я только смотрю на вещи, а когда снимаюсь с места, уношу их в своей голове. По-моему, это куда приятнее, чем таскать за собой чемоданы. См. также http://www.adme.ru/tvorchestvo-pisateli/luchshie-citaty-mumi-mamy-tuve-yansson-740810/, http://www.adme.ru/vdohnovenie-919705/pravila-zhizni-mumi-trollej-549455/ ПА * Древо познается по плодам его. (Перефразировка библии) * Наукой нужно заниматься, только если ты не можешь этого не делать. * Бывает так, что люди превращаются в старичков, так и не успев повзрослеть АК (?) * Все истинные идеи очень просты. * Время — самый дефицитный ресурс. * Больше всего люди обижаются на правду. * Никогда нельзя недооценивать противника. * Любая собственность ограничивает свободу. * Математика нужна для того, чтобы НЕ думать. * Учитель должен научить, а не поставить диагноз. * Любое действие противника обращай себе на пользу. * Мир прост. Вся сложность — в нашем плохом понимании. * Обидеть начальника — все равно, что обидеть ребенка. И тот и другой этого не ожидает. * Если не знаешь, как поступить — сделай то, что проще. * Когда говоришь, то, что думаешь — думай, что говоришь. * В науке: результат не должен зависеть от способа решения. * Человеку не дано знать, что для него хорошо, а что плохо. * Полностью свободным может быть только очень одинокий человек. * Если относится к жизни без юмора, то лучше не рождаться вовсе. * Для хорошего ученого главное — истина, для успешного — признание. (Для настоящего ученого самое важное — Истина) * Никогда не делай то, что направлено на достижение только одной цели. * Как правило, существует только два состояния: «еще слишком рано» и «уже поздно». * Никогда не надо дергаться (не меняй решение, если не уверен, что альтернатива лучше). * Очень важно в жизни найти себе Учителя. Это не менее важно, чем найти спутника жизни. * Не бойся извиняться. Способность извиниться говорит о силе человека, неспособность — о его слабости. * Ваш успех в жизни прямо пропорционален тому, что вы успели достичь к данному времени, и обратно пропорционален вашему возрасту. (Успех = достигнутое / возраст) * Если кто-либо не может понятно объяснить вам суть научной теории, то он либо сам ее не понимает, либо не хочет, чтобы его поняли. * Если ты кого-то умнее, то используй это не для того, чтобы ему это продемонстрировать, а для того, чтобы он делал то, что тебе нужно. * Человеку не дано знать, что для него хорошо, а что плохо. Бывает, что поворот судьбы, который кажется катастрофой, выводит на новый уровень, который никогда не был бы достигнут, если бы человек оставался на прежнем пути. * Сумма знаний — еще не ум. (~) * Самое важное и самое сложное в жизни — это правильно расставить приоритеты. (~) Притчи * О старике и путнике * О медведе * О слепцах и слоне * О гремучей змее * О вере и зонтике * О счастливой судьбе * О чукче и шамане * Средняя температура по больнице * Метод борьбы с теснотой (крестьянин и раввин) * Парадокс сисадмина * Жаль, у меня было еще столько хороших идей * Теперь я стала умнее * Скорее всего это собака * Соседу в два раза больше * Я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. См. также * Темы * Фразы-картинки * Анатомия шутки * Фразы: старая версия Ссылки * Сборник цитат ВКонтакте * Цитаты богатых людей * Цитаты и афоризмы на citaty.sy, в т.ч. об обидах.